epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Cow Costume
Cow Costume and Cow Horns.png|The Cow Costume in EBF4. EBF5 Cow Costume and Curly Horns.png|''EBF5'' version. The Cow Costume is one of female armors available in the . Its hat counterpart is the Cow Horns in EBF3 and 4 and the Curly Horns in EBF5. Description The Cow Costume features a knee-length dress, detached sleeves, and a bikini top (except for Anna in EBF5, ''or with cleavage option off), all in cow print cloth, and has a cow tail hanging from the rear. It also has a red belt, a cowbell choker, and light brown (white and black in ''EBF5) boots. The Cow costume focuses almost entirely on defensive tactics, with large buffs to and solid bonuses to both defences (in EBF3 they also grant a small boost). In EBF3 and EBF4 they buff the wearer's when hit by a strong attack, while in EBF5 they buff the wearer's HP when defending. In EBF5, the Cow Costume is notably more useful; aside from its still solid defensive capabilities, the Cow Costume also has noticeably more useful special effects. The ability to boost HP while Defending, although relatively niche, is unlikely to be overridden by other buffs, and the debuff boost makes the Cow Costume great for debuff-based builds. To top it off, the Cow Costume now has meaningful resistances, packing two elemental resistances on top of the preexisting Dispel resistance. Ultimately, in EBF5 the Cow Costume is a strong and useful piece of female armor, boasting unique special effects and good defensive stats. The Cow Costume only resists in EBF3 and EBF4, while in EBF5 it resists Dispel, and . In all games, the Dispel resistance becomes an immunity at level 5. Obtained by finishing a quest for Mattie from The Town. |lvl1HP = 10% |lvl2HP = 15% |lvl3HP = 20% |lvl4HP = 25% |lvl5HP = 30% |lvl2MP = 5% |lvl3MP = 5% |lvl4MP = 10% |lvl5MP = 10% |lvl2DEF = 5% |lvl3DEF = 10% |lvl4DEF = 15% |lvl5DEF = 20% |lvl2MDF = 5% |lvl3MDF = 10% |lvl4MDF = 15% |lvl5MDF = 20% |resist1type = Status |resist1 = Dispel |res1num = long100 |item21 = Milk |item21number = 2 |item31 = Milk |item31number = 6 |item41 = Silk |item41number = 5 |item42 = Milk |item42number = 5 |item51 = Mercury |item51number = 1 |item52 = Milk |item52number = 2 |item53 = Coconut |item53number = 2}} Found on the triple bridge screen in Crystal Caverns, in the middle chest blocked by a battle that appears as a Black Clay. |lvl1HP = 5% |lvl2HP = 5% |lvl3HP = 10% |lvl4HP = 15% |lvl5HP = 20% |lvl1DEF = 5% |lvl2DEF = 10% |lvl3DEF = 15% |lvl4DEF = 20% |lvl5DEF = 25% |lvl1MDF = 5% |lvl2MDF = 10% |lvl3MDF = 15% |lvl4MDF = 20% |lvl5MDF = 25% |resist1type = Status |resist1 = Dispel |res1num = long100 |item21 = Milk |item21number = 2 |item31 = Curly Horn |item31number = 4 |item32 = Milk |item32number = 2 |item41 = Curly Horn |item41number = 10 |item42 = Milk |item42number = 6 |item51 = Curly Horn |item51number = 12 |item52 = Milk |item52number = 10 |item53 = Solid Spike |item53number = 7}} It is found in the left chest in the Stable in Greenwood Village, which is unlocked after competing Pablo's quest. * * |lvl1HP = 5% |lvl2HP = 5% |lvl3HP = 10% |lvl4HP = 15% |lvl5HP = 20% |lvl1DEF = 5% |lvl2DEF = 10% |lvl3DEF = 15% |lvl4DEF = 20% |lvl5DEF = 25% |lvl1MDF = 5% |lvl2MDF = 10% |lvl3MDF = 15% |lvl4MDF = 20% |lvl5MDF = 25% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Earth |res1num = long50 |resist2type = Element |resist2 = Water |res2num = long50 |resist3type = Status |resist3 = Dispel |res3num = long100 |DefendStatusPower = 20% |item21 = Belt Buckle |item21number =1 |item31 =Leather |item31number =2 |item32 = |item32number = |item41 =Silk |item41number =6 |item42 = Leather |item42number =12 |item51 = Hamburger |item51number =3 |item52 =Leather |item52number =12 |item53 = |item53number = 7}} Trivia *The Cow Costume increases the breast size of its wearer (by roughly 25%). This "hidden effect" applies to both Natalie and Anna. Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Female Armor Category:Natalie Category:Anna